Another Addition Part IIIA
by Sandie
Summary: FINALLY!!! I finally got it up. Don't ask me how long it took to write this or why I didn't upload anything. Just read and review!!!!!!!!! ^_^


Sandie's Corner: Yay! Part three! I'm so happy I managed to get this up. Thought i died, eh? I've been feeling so guilty not having anything for you guys and girls to read. But I was making my lunch for school the next day and Ding Ding! I have an idea. So I quickly finished making my lunch and got to work. Well, hope you like. Please review! Thax! 

~*Sandie*~ & ((crayola))] 

Disclaimer: Well, I own Naoko, Mitsumi, Sacirema, some other names you've probably never heard of, and the idea so you can call it ::Half Mine:: the rest belongs to an old guy in Japan.......................................... 

No offense! ^_^ 

I think Akira is a great guy and so are the Japanese. Really!! Ummm........... Okay ::sweat drops:: I'm leaving.......................   
  
  


**Another Addition Part III: To the training room and beyond!**   
**((( Naoko says: Training is hard work!! ^_^ )))**

A quote: No one can tell me what to do -- it's my life and I'll live it the way I want to!   
**_______________________________________________________________________________________**   


**I**t was another sunny day. The storm the other night had passed, and all was well in the Son home. Err......... I think. 

"MOM! Where's my shoes?," Goten exclaimed from his room. "Under your bed, Goten, dear.," Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen. Goten thought for a minute and looked under his bed. "There you are. You shoes are gonna make me late for school"   
he thought. And to his mom he said, "Thanks! I found them!" "MOM! Have you seen my math notebook?," Gohan yelled from the living room. "I can't seem to find it." "Have you looked in the bookcase?," Chi-Chi asked while making their bentos. ((lunch boxes.)) 

"Hmmmm.......... never thought of that.," Gohan muttered. Gohan walked over to the bookcase and found his red math notebook. He happily snatched it out and ran back to his room to put it in his backpack. "Thanks, Mom!" he called over his shoulder. "Your welcome Gohan.," Chi-Chi replied. "Mommy!," Naoko said, coming into the kitchen sobbing and rubbing her red eyes. "Oh, Naoko, honey, what's wrong?," Chi-Chi asked, bending down to be eye level with her youngest child.   
"Today is show and tell and I can't find Hato* anywhere." (hato is naoko's doll. the one in part 1. hato translates to 'dove' in Japanese)   
Naoko said sobbing more. "Oh, Naoko. I'm sure you'll find it." Chi-Chi said, rubbing the child's back. "B-but I-I can't!"   
Naoko spat. Chi-Chi looked at the clock. It was almost time for the school bus to come around. Than an idea struck her. "Gohan! Would you come here a moment?," Chi-Chi asked. "What? Yeah, sure. One sec.," Naoko and Chi-Chi heard laughs upstairs and a door slam. Naoko cringed. What were her brothers up to, this time? "Okay mom. Sorry." Gohan appeared in his school uniform, (not that dress thingy) with his school bag on, ready for school. (Wow! I said school three times in that sentence.)   
He looked at his mother, curious, and than saw Naoko crying. "Hey! What happened?" he asked. "Naoko can't find Hato.   
Could you find it for her?," Chi-Chi asked Gohan. "Umm....... yeah sure." Gohan set his books down and went upstairs. 

Now where did she have that doll last? Gohan thought. Oh yeah! When she came to my room, scared last night.   
Gohan smacked his forehead, lightly I might add, and went into his room. When he came out, he triumphantly held Hato, Naoko's little doll.   


**~*~*~*~*~*~ On the First School Bus *~*~*~*~*~*~**

** A**fter Chi-Chi waved good bye to her children, ((if you are wondering where Gokuu is, he's at a 'job interview' ^_^ )   
and the school buses rolled away, ((there are two. Goten and Gohan go to a different school than Naoko)), Chi-Chi sat in her chair and read a nice fat book titled War and Peace. The children don't come home until three and Gokuu's at the job interview I nagged him to go to, so I can catch up on some reading. Chi-Chi thought, as she made herself comfortable in her chair. 

In Naoko's school bus, ((finally)) it was as noisy as always. Kids were getting out of their sits, knowing they shouldn't, and annoying the heck out of the bus driver. Naoko sat next to her best friend, Mitsumi Imu or in the Japanese format, Imu Mitsumi.   
"Konichiwa*, Mitsumi-chan." Naoko said. ((for those of you who don't know what 'konichiwa *hope I spelled it right* is hello, in Japanese.)) "Konichiwa, Naoko-chan" Mitsumi said, smiling. "What did you bring for show and tell?" Naoko asked. "I brought my stuffed zebra, Shimauma." Mitsumi said proudly. "Shimi? You brought Shimi? Oh, Hato would be so happy!" Naoko exclaimed, clutching her bento. Mitsumi smiled again. "Good" she said beaming. "Wanna sit with me in the story circle?" "Sure! I love sitting next to you in the story time circle. Do you think we are gonna sit there for show and tell?" Naoko asked. Mitsumi looked out the window. "I dunno, but we're here!" Mitsumi announced. Naoko looked over her friend's head. "Yup we are!" And twas the start of the school day.......................   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~ On Bus Number Two ~*~*~*~*~*~**

** :::Gohan and Goten:::**

** "S**o how are we gonna do......... " Goten looked around. "...... you know.... again?" Goten finished. "Goten,   
no one can hear us. I can't ever hear myself think......... And we are gonna go home, finish homework and sneak out the window. Mom wouldn't suspect a thing" Gohan broke out in a laughing whisper. "But what if mom comes upstairs and finds us gone?" Goten asked. "Hmmmmm............. haven't thought of that." Gohan admitted, rubbing the back of his head the way Gokuu does. "Baka!" his brother laughed, punching Gohan's shoulder playfully. "Well, hey!" Gohan said, rubbing his shoulder, "I _was_ the one who thought of how to get out. Now you think of something, genius." Gohan shot back, playfully punching his younger brother, too. "Well................?" Gohan said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Well.......... " Goten started to say slowly, "Hey! We're here!" 

Since Goten sat next to the window, he got a better view of the school. Gohan had to look over his head. "Yeah, guess you're right. What's your first class?" Gohan asked.   
"Science." Goten replied. "Awwww...... that means I wouldn't be able to meet you in the halls. My first class is French.   
Hmmm........... how about before lunch? We can meet by the fountain and talk about ......... you know........ while we walk to the cafeteria, okay?" Gohan asked, giving Goten a skeptical eye. "Yeah sure, Gohan. " They walked up to the school and down the halls. "Hey, guys!" Trunks said, walking up to them. "Hey Trunks!" the boys said in unison.   
"What's your first class, Trunks?" Goten asked putting his books from his locker into his bag.   
(( Yes Goten and Trunks are 10 years old. But in this school, my friend goes to, the kids from grades 4-6 switch classes, to get them ready for middle school. It makes the kids snotty if you ask me. Not that, Goten and Trunks are. ^_^ ))   
"First class?" Trunks thought. "Oh yeah, it's Science. I keep forgetting today is Monday!" Trunks said.   
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!   
((that's what the bell sounds like in my school. it gives my a headache))   
"Uh-oh. The bell. Well gotta go, you guys. And remember, Goten" Gohan said, turning on one heel and walking towards French class. "Remember what, Goten?" Trunks asked his best friend. "Can you keep a secret?" Goten said. "Sure! I'm your best bud, you can tell me anything." Trunks replied, anxious to hear what Gohan was talking about. "Okay............... it's............................"   
  
  


** *~*~*~*~*~* _At Hummingbird Elementary__ ((naoko's school)) _*~*~*~*~*~*~***   


** N**aoko was sitting in her chair, listening to Ms. Anich talk about how to spell some color and number words.   
She wasn't really paying that much attention; her mother had drilled her on this numerous times so she knew them all by heart. Instead, she looked out the window, into the bright blue sky. "Ms. Naoko. Ms. Naoko? Are you paying attention?"   
Ms. Anich asked. Aww............ "Yes Ms. Anich" Naoko replied, in that sing-song voice most students use when they reply to teachers. "Well, if you were listening, than spell "Book bag." Oh, she's gonna use that old trick scheme, huh? Naoko thought, slightly rolling her eyes. She looked straight into her teacher's eyes and sat up tall. "Ms. Anich," she started, "you were not talking about book bags, you were talking about how to spell orange. But, if I may, book bag is spelled, 'B...O..O..K..B..A..G' book bag" she said, smiling at her teacher's response. Ha! she thought. Her teacher was standing, mouth slightly open, just staring at Naoko. "Ahem........... very good, Naoko. I see you have been studying with your mom again" Naoko nodded. "Well, umm......... class..... Free Time!" the teacher called out, not knowing what to do next. 

Naoko shrugged and slid in an empty chair next to Mitsumi. Sacirema, Naoko's second best friend, slid in with them.   
"Hey, way to go, Naoko-chan!" Sacrima said. "Yeah, you really showed her" Mitsumi acknowledged. "Thanks!" Naoko said blushing. "Oh I almost forgot" Naoko, smacking her forehead lightly, said. "I think my brothers are up to something, I can feel it." Naoko said whispering to her two friends. They leaned in closer. "Really?" Sacrima asked. "But I don't feel anything." "Neither, do I" Mitsumi added. 

Like Naoko, Mitsumi and Sacrima had fighting capabilities and a ki, but they were all half human. Sacrima's mother had been an alien on some planet, but she doesn't know which one, since her mother died shortly after she was born. And Mitsumi's father was a fighter too, but she can't remember what he was or who he was, since he took off, and left his mother after he found out she was pregnant. But, what really counted was that they were all half of something and had warrior's blood, in them all. So they were eager to find out what Naoko's brothers were up to, mainly to sneak behind them and join their adventures. 

"Sillies." Naoko laughed. "I know what to sense from them, they're my brothers!" Mitsumi and Sacrima, smiled and said together, "Of course!" They knew the special bond Naoko and her brothers shared. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Mitsumi asked. "Follow them of course! We may be five, but with Mrs. Son's tutoring we are really smart!" 

Mitsumi, Naoko, and Sacreima looked at each other and laughed, quietly.   


**_ ~*~*~*~*~ In the Cafeteria ~*~*~*~*~_**

**:::Gohan and Goten:::**

** G**ohan waited impatiently for his ototosan. ((that's younger brother. Dad is otosan. Ototosan is younger brother.))   
He tapped his foot on the floor and stood bu the fountain. He should have been here by now, Gohan thought. I'm gonna kill him ---- when I find him. 

Than he saw Trunks and Goten walk down the hall, towards him. He waved to them and they walked over. "Hey, where were you?" Gohan asked. "Mr. Eneliba, kept us later, because we were acting up." Goten said causally as if it happened all the time --- well, actually it did. Mr. Eneliba's 5th grade class were always "acting up." 

They walked to the cafeteria and sat down together at a table. Gohan's friends was absent that day, so it was just the three of them. "I suppose you already told Trunks what we are gonna do." Gohan stated. Goten blinked. "Huh? What'da ya mean?" Gohan sighed. "C'mon! I know you." Goten hang his head. "Okay you got me." "So.......... did you decide what we should do?" Gohan said, taking a sip of his juice. "Yeah, actually I did" Gohan blinked. "Seriously?" Goten nodded. "Yup!" Well that's a start. Gohan thought. "Okay what than?" Goten smiled, and said "Well, I thought if we got Naoko, to cover us, without telling her what we were doing, than she would distract mom for us and we wouldn't get caught." Goten finished with a glint in his eye. "Do we really have to have Naoko be dragged into this? Can't we just take her along? She needs the training you know." Gohan inquired, "And she would become stronger too, if anything, Kami forbid, suddenly comes up." he finished. "Yes, but you know mom doesn't want her training, Gohan." Goten said, looking over at Gohan to see his reply. "Well, she doesn't actually want _us_ to train either you know." Gohan shot back. "Yea, but -----" Trunks cut him off. "I say we get my parents to come over your house and have dinner, or vise versa." Goten and Gohan looked at each other. Three seconds later, they both ''evil'' smiled. "Trunks, you're a GENIUS!!" Goten slapped his friend on the back. "Ha! I knew it!" Trunks replied. 

"That should do the trick! Plus mom would be happy to brag all about Naoko and everything. While she does that we could sneak out of the house. It's perfect!" Gohan said. The three boys finished their lunches, happy with their plan. A couple of minutes.............   
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
The period bell sounded. The boys got up, Said good bye to each other, and eagerly awaited the end of the school day.   


** _~*~*~*~*~*~Before the last ring of the school bell ~*~*~*~*~*~_**   


A little girl sat with her two girls in a row of three, each coloring a picture to bring home to her parent(s). The first one in the row was a little girl, smaller than the three, with black, curly hair worn down and black shining eyes. This girl was, as we all should know, Son Naoko. Naoko was drawing a picture of her family. 

Now, the little girl that sat next to her was one of her best friends. This little girl had honey gold hair, with big, thick, shiny curls. She had bright, starry magenta eyes. This little girl was Imu Mitsumi. She was drawing a picture of the planets. 

And lastly came a little girl who was also a best friend of Son Naoko. She had strawberry blonde hair that had no curls. It was long and straight and was put in two long pig braids, which bobbled on her head as she moved it side to side, trying to color her picture of a horse, very carefully. She liked things perfect and when she grew up, she wanted to be an artist. But she also, had a little fighter's blood and had an urge to fight every now and than. This girl was Acirta Sacrima. 

They were still in school after a long day, and we eagerly waiting to go home, to play and have a snack. The girls were supposed to go over Naoko's house for tutoring with Mrs. Son. It was boring and tiring, but Chi-Chi always let them play after their studies. 

When they finished their drawings they showed it to all their classmates, and than gave it to their teacher. She put it on her bulletin board, and told the girls they had done a very nice job. Blushing, the girls sat down and started to pack up for home. By now, most of the class were packing up too.................   
  


**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After School *~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**   


** T**he three girls ran out of school and down the steps, each clutching her own doll. They got to the steps and started to wait for Naoko's brothers to take them home. To pass the time they played a nice game of tag, without using their powers or speed. They were all even here, as not to make the game too easy, not not to hard or unfair either. They were still playing, when Gohan, Goten and Trunks rounded the corner and started to walk towards them. When they saw them coming, they stopped at ran at them, full speed, shouting, "Niichan!!" "Goten!!" "Niichan!!" "Gohan!" "Trunks!" "Tomodachi*!" ((*friend)) The boys stopping, with their mouths hanging open, and braced for the impact. It never came. Instead of seeing three, bright, shining faces, they were met with three, very angry little girls. 

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..................................." Naoko said. "Where have you been, Niichan? We were waiting and waiting for you!" "I'm sorry imotochan, I didn't mean too, I promise." Gohan said, bending down. "And I would never forget you, either. So come down and we will go home." Gohan finished, hoping Naoko would forgive him. "Well, ......... okay." Naoko uncrossed her arms. Than she thought for a second. "Pick me up?" she asked, looking at her brother with big, round eyes. Gohan smiled. "Okay" he said and picked her up with ease. "So should we fly home, or walk home, this time?" He asked the girls. The girls laughed and said, "Fly home, watashi wa tomodachi's niichan." And at that they all powered up and fly home, leaving a trail of dust and smoke behind them.   


**_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Near the House *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**   


** T**hey stopped and flew down a few yards away from the Son house. As they walked closer, they could hear Gokuu and Chi-Chi talking, from the window in the kitchen. "And they turned me down when I ate all the doughnuts at the "all you can eat" table." Gokuu was saying. Gohan tiptoed to the window and suddenly stopped, putting a finger to his mouth. "Sssshhhhhhhh!!" he said, looking behind him. Naoko had been the one behind him and crashed into Gohan when he stopped suddenly. She got up and brushed herself off. Than she turned around to her friend, Mitsumi and said, "Ssshhhhhh!!" Mitsumi put a hand over her mouth to control the giggles. She looked behind her, and said to Sacrima, "Sssshhhh!!" fighting hard to control the laughing that was threatening to overpower her. Sacrima, too, began to giggle, and before you know it they were all laughing, until Chi-Chi exclaimed, "Gohan?! Naoko?! Goten?! Is that you?" Gohan cringed. 

Chi-Chi appeared around the corner of the house. "There you are! You guys are late you know." Chi-Chi tsk-tsked them, waved her finger in the air. "Now come inside. You all need to study." "Yes mom." "Yes Mrs. Son" came the chrous. And with that they trudged inside. 

"Daddy!!" Naoko shouted and ran up to embrace her father. Gokuu was sitting at the table, eating ((what else?? lolz))   
and stopped to give the little girl a hug back. "That's my little girl, " he said, while getting out of his seat and picking his daughter up. "How was school, everyone?" He asked the group of kids. "Good, Mr. Son" the two girls replied.   
"Yes, good Gokuu." Trunks said. 

Goten put his lunch box on the counter, and walked up to his sister, brother and friends. "Well, umm.... heheh,   
C'mon guys, let's go upstairs and trai --- I mean.... " he stopped himself and paused, trying to think of a good way to get out the situation he had put himself in. Chi-Chi tapped her foot and waited for an answer. "He means we are gonna go upstairs and study, mommy." Naoko to the rescue! Dun, dun, dun. Goten breathed a sign of relief. But than caught himself, when he looked at Naoko and the devilish glint in her eyes. He sweat dropped. This was gonna cost him.   
Gohan noticed the glint, too. "Yeah, mom. Upstairs and study. Right." he grew nervous when he saw his mother looking at him suspiciously. "Heh, heh." he scratched his nose. "C'mon guys! Last one there has to sharpen all the pencils!" And with that, Gohan dashed up the stairs as fast as he could without using his powers. Naoko, and the rest followed closely behind...............   
  


**_~*~*~*~*~*~* In the Study Rooms *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**   
  


(((( A/N: Don't you just love how the scenery switches every six seconds? It's beautiful! ::sniff, sniff:: ))))   


The girls went across the boy's room to Naoko's pink and white room. Naoko sat at her desk, balancing a pencil on the tip of her little nose, and gave a great big sigh. "I hate studying sometimes" she said, turning to get a look at what her two friends would say. "Yeah..." Sacirema said, from her place on the bed. She looked at Mitsumi. "Yeah, but sometimes it can be fun." she replied to the day-dreamy stares of her two best friends. "Hey!" Sacirema said suddenly, throwing herself up from her laying positon, and falling on the cold, hard floor. The other girls took the time to laugh and than asked.. "What?!" in unison, both becoming exicted with every second that ticked past. Sacirema smilied and took a deep breath. She was enjoying the look on her two friends' faces. 

Precious seconds ticked by as they wanted patiently for Sacirema to begin. "Well?" Naoko stated. Sacirema   
laughed and said, "Well, I was just thinking we can play spy and spy on your brothers and Trunks." Than she flopped, on her back, on the bed. Mitsumi and Naoko let out a huge giggle. "Yeah! Let's do that!" Mitsumi said and got ready to open the door. "Wait!" Naoko stopped her. "Put your slippers on and I'll go check if the cost is clear. " She went out the door, tip-toeing, and peered over the edge of the staircase. Her father and mother were watching t.v. on the sofa. "Good" she said softly, to no one in particuliar and went back to her friends, tip-toeing the way back. 

Goten was starting to get suspicious. The girls were being awfully quiet today. Maybe they're pulling a trick, he thought, as he read a comic book instead of studying. He took a peak at what his brother was doing. Gohan was busily   
scribbling numbers and sorts on a piece of paper. Doing his homework no doubt. Than he turned his gaze to Trunks.   
His best friend was staring mindlessly out the window. Goten sighed and streched, dropping his comic on the floor, which made Gohan say "Sshh!" and Trunks break out of his zoomie-like trance. Goten cringed. "Sorrie!" he said, picking up his   
comic, and starting to walk out the door. "I'm gonna go get a glass of milk. Be right back!" Gohan yawned and leaned   
back in his chair. "Okay." he said, and watched as Goten wlked out the door. Trunks thought for a second and said "Wait!   
I'm coming, too!" and they both went out the door, leaving Gohan alone for a sec to study. 

"SSsshhh!" Naoko said quietly as she and her friends ducked behind a side table in the hallway, after seeing her   
brother and Trunks walk out the door, quite noisly. "Hmmmm....... should we wait until they go back and than   
play our prank?" Sacirema said. "Hmm....." Naoko paused to think. "Okay. It'll be better with all of them there."   
With that the three girls trudged back into Naoko's room..........   
  
To be continued.............. Part 3 is not ova yet! It was so long, that I'm making it into two parts. So be sure to look for part IIIB coming in stores nearest you...... well actually, at Fanfiction.net as soon as I can. But I promise it won't be three months, tay? I'll get it done quickly. Bai-Bai for now! And please review or send feedback to MacBunny34@aol.com for feedback, flames, or death threats so you can tell me how I'm doing or just to say "Hi!" Okay, ja ne!


End file.
